


The Pieces We Pick Up

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire has lots of emotions, Dean and Cas are basically married, Dreamhunter is canon bitches, F/F, Jody is a worried parent, M/M, Sam is a good bean, fix-it fic of sorts, ft. The Mixtape, i just wanted everyone to be happy okay?, spn 14x03 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: Powderkegs only need one source of heat to explode. Claire—the metaphorical powder keg in question—needs less than that.Jody doesn't get time to explain, can't even tell her where or what or who, before Claire's up and moving. She tries to tell her, tries to caution her about what's to come, but Claire is gone before she can even get it all out.Claire leaves with the knowledge that Kaia's killer is close and that's it.Jody knew it would be bad, but she hadn't expected Claire to just leave. No clothes, no money, no phone, nothing; she just walks out.Fearing the worst, Jody makes a call.*“You may think otherwise, but I'm very aware of what a mixtape means in most pop culture settings. Besides the fact that it was very well thought out, and it must have been a grueling process, there is also the fact that you insist that I keep it. Gift or not, you wouldn't really care what I did with it if it didn't mean something to you.”“Are we seriously arguing about whether the mixtape I made for you was a romantic gesture or a simple gift right now?”Cas doesn't even bat an eye. “Yes.”





	The Pieces We Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> 14x03 coda a few episodes too late because I can! 
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely MalMuses - thank you, you outrageously amazing human <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Powderkegs only need one source of heat to explode. Claire—the metaphorical powder keg in question—needs less than that. 

 

Jody barely gets the words out, barely explains what happened, before Claire ignites. The moment the words, ‘ _ Kaia's killer _ ’, leaves Jody's mouth, Claire's eyes brighten with anger, her mouth tightens, and her features go cold. 

 

Jody doesn't get time to explain, can't even tell her where or what or  _ who,  _ before Claire's up and moving. She tries to tell her, tries to caution her about what's to come, but Claire is gone before she can even get it all out. 

 

Claire leaves with the knowledge that Kaia's killer is close and that's  _ it.  _

 

Jody knew it would be bad, but she hadn't expected Claire to just leave. No clothes, no money, no phone,  _ nothing;  _ she just walks out. 

 

Fearing the worst, Jody makes a call.

 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean,  _ gone? _ ” 

 

“Just that,” Jody sighs, watching Alex pace back and forth across the room. “I told her that the murders we've been investigating were monster after all, told her about Dean coming back, but as soon as I mentioned that Kaia's killer tied into it all, she just… left. Cas, she didn't take her phone or anything. She just grabbed her keys, didn't say a word, and walked out the door.” 

 

On the other end, Jody hears Dean faintly ask if there was any other way to track her. Cas sighs, asks, “Did you put out an APB?” 

 

“Five minutes after she left,” Jody mutters, casting her eyes over to Patience, who sits very still and searches the future. 

 

“Search party?” Sam calls out, echoing through the line, and Jody knows she's on speaker. 

 

“All hands on deck. Every cop in my area has been searching since she left; there's no way she made it out of town, but no one can find her  _ in  _ town.” 

 

Dean curses loudly, Sam heaves a sigh, and when Cas speaks, his voice cracks. “Does she know that Kaia's killer is… Kaia?” 

 

Before Jody can reply, Dean snaps, “Does she know that this new Kaia wants to  _ kill  _ her?” 

 

“Like I said,” Jody whispers, eyes falling shut as worry cascaded through her, “she left before I could explain everything.” 

 

“We don't have time for this,” Dean hisses, his voice sounding farther away. 

 

“Fine,” Cas growls, “you follow the non-existent lead to Michael, and  _ I'll  _ worry about Claire.” 

 

“Cas, that's not what I meant,” Dean huffs, voice floating closer, still too harsh. “I'm just saying, we have an archangel building a huge monster army on the loose, okay? We don't exactly have  _ time  _ to go find an angsty teenager on a revenge mission.” 

 

“Dean!” Sam scolds. 

 

“I will always have time for Claire and for Jack, even before all else,” Cas says slowly, words brittle and serious. “Whether you'll join me or not, this is my top priority. Stay or come, I don't care.” 

 

A chair scrapes in the background and Cas’ sure steps melt away as he leaves. Sam sighs heavily, an exhausted and disappointed thing. There's a dull thud, like a body settling into a chair heavily, and Dean groans pitifully. 

 

“I'm such a fuckin’ idiot,” he announces. 

 

Despite the situation, Jody fights a smile. “Dean, you're trying, your heart is in the right place, and you're very focused on Michael. We understand. But remember, this other Kaia is a big part of taking care of Michael, so maybe finding Claire is just as important.” 

 

“I'm not saying she isn't,” Dean defends himself, words weak despite himself. “Jody, if we don't stop Michael, and soon, there may not be a world for Claire to be heartbroken in. I just… I want her to be okay, I do, but I want her to be safe _first._ ” 

 

“Cas thinks of Claire as his own, just like he does with Jack, just like  _ we  _ do, Dean,” Sam reminds him softly. “This is keeping her safe.” 

 

“Fuck,” Dean moans pathetically. 

 

Jody looks over to Patience, sees the frown of concentration on her face. Her eyes slide to Alex, watching her clutch her hands together in an anxious action. Swallowing, she orders, “Just get here.” 

 

In tune, Sam and Dean quietly reply, “Of course.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Kaia remembers the dying tendrils of a bond broken, splintered and flickering. It had died as the shape of her fingers, though not hers, slipped from the grasp it was held in. It faded away, taking a piece of her with it, and everything left flowed into her. 

 

She feels like too much and only half all at once, like a dried-out husk had tried to reanimate within her. It's tasteless, terrifying… unfair. 

 

It's  _ her  _ fault; the blonde's. 

 

Kaia holds her spear tightly between her fingers, tongue tracing her teeth as she watches the girl before her. Catching her had almost been too easy. She's been searching for her since she entered this world, revenge lying in wait at the back of her mind. Between the monsters constantly looking for her, she'd had to put it on hold. 

 

But let the monsters come, let them find her trail, let them  _ try  _ to kill her. It doesn't matter; she'll win. They're afraid now, wary to die, uncertain in the face of a master gone missing. The trickle of monsters has slowed and only the ones aching to prove themselves come for now, but they're too new or too stupid to ever give her a challenge. 

 

Kaia is back to avenge her other. 

 

There's a pull in her center, like a callback to a memory that's not hers. It wakes up, tugs at her, taps on her heart every time she looks at the girl. Blonde and pretty, the girl looks normal, but Kaia remembers the fierce anger on her face. 

 

Yet, catching her had been too easy. 

 

_ 'Kaia _ ’, the girl had breathed, blue eyes wide with shock and clouding over with tears. She'd never even seen the spear coming until it was too late. 

 

Kaia waits for her to wake up. She perches on a pile of wooden slabs, legs crossed, the spear lying across her knees. Her hood sits across her shoulders, her hair is pushed back from her face, and she doesn't move an inch. She just waits. 

 

Eventually, the girl moves. Her eyebrows pinch together as her eyelids twitch. Before she's even fully aware, the girl is tugging at the ropes around her wrists. Kaia smiles faintly, appreciates her survival instincts. 

 

The girl's eyes snap open, blue and full of shock. She goes still, swallowing thickly. “Kaia?” she whispers, voice small and full of hope. “Kaia, it's—it's  _ me,  _ it's Claire.” 

 

Claire. Right, that's what the man Michael had possessed called her. 

 

“I know you,” Kaia tells her quietly.

 

“Yes, it's me,” Claire says slowly. “How are you- what do you remember?” 

 

Kaia tilts her head, smiles without warmth. “Everything. More specifically, I remember how my other took the death  _ you  _ should have had.” 

 

“You're other? What the fuck are you-” Claire stops, her mouth snapping shut. Carefully, she looks at Kaia, takes in her clothes, her hair, how she sits, and she immediately knows. “You,” she hisses, eyes narrowed and full of hate, hope evaporating almost immediately. 

 

“Me, yes,” Kaia confirms. 

 

Claire looks ready to murder. “You  _ killed  _ Kaia!” 

 

“I didn't mean to!” Kaia explodes, swinging her spear down in a high arc and getting to her feet. She stalks close to Claire, gets in her face. “This is  _ your  _ fault. I was trying to hit you!” 

 

Claire's anger fades, pure guilt and heartbreak replacing it. She sinks back in the chair she's tied to, croaks out, “No.” 

 

“Yes,” Kaia declares. “If my other hadn't shoved you out of the way, she'd be alive. This  _ is  _ your fault.” 

 

“But why me? Why were you trying to kill me?” 

 

Kaia leans back, turns around, and paces away. She purses her lips, considers telling the truth. There is too much of a risk, but she won't be alive to do anything with the information. 

 

“It was either me or you.” 

 

“I would never hurt you,” Claire chokes out softly, and she sounds confused, sounds like she's fighting with herself, sounds like the words rip from her against her will. 

 

The words tug at Kaia again, a sharp yank this time, and she huffs around it. “Her. You would never hurt  _ her,  _ but you were already killing me.” 

 

“I don't understand,” Claire replies sharply, clearing her throat. The chair creaks, and Kaia turns to see her straightening up and smoothing out her face, wiping away all vulnerability. 

 

“You loved her.” 

 

Claire doesn't react outside of her fingers tightening around the arms of the chair. 

 

Kaia continues softly, “She loved you too, you know. Love is a powerful thing, and in the hands of those who don't understand, it can be deadly.” 

 

“Stop talking in riddles,” Claire spits harshly, never taking her eyes from Kaia. “How was I killing you? I didn't even know you existed.” 

 

“There's a lot you don't know,” Kaia whispers, turning her gaze towards the courtyard outside the window of the warehouse. “You don't know me, and you certainly didn't know her.”

 

* * *

 

“Thank god,” Jody sighs in relief, stepping away from the group of cops around her.

 

Sam meets her halfway, wrapping her in a tight hug, squeezing a little extra for comfort. The boys pass her around, giving the hugs she always expects. They hadn't been used to it at first, especially Cas, but Jody knows they are usually in permanent trouble. A bleak part of her wonders when she'd be hugging them for the last time, and she always holds them a little bit longer the next time she can get her arms around them. 

 

“You said they found her car?” Cas asks as they part, eyes already crawling to the abandoned car on the side of the road. 

 

“Patience saw it right before I got the call. I had little warning myself,” Jody mutters, turning to look at the car in open concern. “There's a lot of weapons that I had to explain away, but nothing to suggest where she is or what happened.” 

 

“No sign of struggle?” Sam murmurs, frowning. 

 

“None,” Jody confirms, waving them behind her as she leads them to the car. “The door is left hanging wide open, the engine was still running, but there was nothing to suggest it wasn't her doing. Seat-belt was off, car in park, no blood. However, there are tire marks that shows she came to a very abrupt stop.” 

 

“She saw something,” Dean says quietly, eyes trailing over the tire marks. “She even pulled off to the side of the road. Whatever it was, she wasn't scared. She thought she would be getting back in the car. Is there anything else?” 

 

“We've checked the surrounding woods, but there's nothing as far as we can tell,” Jody admits. 

 

“Sam, stay here and check over the car. Cas, Jody, let's look for a trail,” Dean orders, heading to the woods directly beside the car. 

 

As they walk along the line of the woods, Cas shuffles to walk beside Jody. “Has there been any more murders?” 

 

Jody blinks. “No, actually.” 

 

“Do you think Kaia just left?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised as he threw a pointed look over his shoulder. 

 

“I can't be sure,” Jody sighs. “I barely got to know the other Kaia, let alone this one. Plus, it has only been a day since everything happened. The murders weren't coming in that close together.” 

 

“Dean, do you think Kaia has anything to do with this?” Cas asks carefully. 

 

Dean stops walking, turning towards them with a frown. “Jody, you heard what she said. She was trying to kill Claire, not Kaia. Maybe…” 

 

He doesn't finish, but he doesn't have to. 

 

“You think that's why she's been hanging around here,” Jody croaks, throat working as fear grips her. “You think she's trying to finish what she started.” 

 

“With the monsters coming after her, she hasn't exactly had any free time,” Dean murmurs, and he has the decency to look guilty. 

 

“None of this is your fault,” Cas reminds him gently. 

 

Jody's glad they have made up, but her world seems to be crumbling all around her. She takes a deep breath, tries not to let shame and panic take over. Slowly, she straightens her shoulders and forces herself to focus on the case. 

 

“We have to keep looking.” 

 

Cas and Dean tear their eyes away from each other and start walking again. They get a few more feet from the car when Dean halts them. 

 

“Wait, look,” he hisses, stepping up to a patch of woods with narrowed eyes. 

 

There's a small gap between the trees and two tiny branches are snapped in half. Caught around one of the branches is a long strand of blonde hair. Dean hunches down, bouncing idly on the balls of his feet, and checks the ground. He pops up with a frown. 

 

“Anything?” Cas murmurs with barely-veiled hope. 

 

“No tracks, but that's definitely Claire's hair,” Dean mutters, walking past them and stepping in the road. He considers Claire's car for a moment, the frown of confusion still present. “Her headlights would've reached to right here. So, she saw something, got out to come over to it, and what? Did she follow it in the woods and cover her tracks?” He goes quiet, turning in a circle and eyeing the ground. Not finding anything, he continues, “But that doesn't make sense. Whatever she saw had to have been important if she just hopped out her car. She wouldn't think to cover her tracks.” 

 

“What if  _ she  _ didn't?” Cas suggests, eyebrows dropping down in worry. 

 

“There's no blood, so she didn't fight,” Jody said, looking between the woods and the road. 

 

Dean looks sad. “Why would she fight Kaia?”

 

Jody swallows. “Right.” 

 

“She didn't walk into the woods,” Cas states flatly, eyeing the hair on the branch. “She's taller than where her hair ended up. She was carried, or dragged, but her feet didn't touch the ground.” 

 

“So, whoever took her covered  _ their  _ tracks,” Jody realized, chest tightening in fear. 

 

“Not whoever,” Dean declared sharply, mouth tightening in worry, “ _ Kaia. _ ” 

 

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to kill me?” 

 

Claire doesn't look frightened. In fact, she looks almost at peace with the idea. Kaia turns the spear in her palm, watches it twirl. It's like a livewire in her hands, thrumming with an ancient energy. 

 

Kaia doesn't lie when she says, “Yes.” 

 

“Before you do, I want to know  _ why.  _ I want to know everything you're not telling me.” 

 

“You don't deserve to know.” 

 

Claire narrows her eyes. “I beg to differ. You're as much at fault for her death than I am. I'm going to die anyway, so what does it matter?” 

 

“It does matter!” Kaia insists sharply, her words loud in the bare warehouse. “You have no  _ idea  _ what me and her went through. You can't even begin to imagine what we shared.” 

 

“So,  _ tell  _ me,” Claire demands. 

 

“Kaia and I have had a link from the moment she began dreamwalking. Walking through worlds like she does— _ did— _ is not a gift, not when she couldn't control where she went.” 

 

“You don't dreamwalk?” 

 

Kaia takes a deep breath. “No, I don't. Though we are the same, I am not her, and she was not me. She never knew me, I never let her.” 

 

“Why?” Claire asks softly. 

 

“Don't you get it? She was everything I wanted to be! She was pure, she was good, she was  _ safe. _ ” 

 

“Safe?  _ Safe!?  _ She was thrown into a terrible place where monsters constantly hunted her!” 

 

“And I never got to wake up!” Kaia shouts, moving forward to glare at Claire. “I was there every waking second. I was hunted, even when she wasn't! I didn't get to leave, I didn't get to be afraid, I didn't get a choice.” 

 

Claire's eyes were wide, her breath punching out of her in surprise. “You hated her.” 

 

“I loved her,” Kaia argues, swallowing thickly. “Imagine meeting yourself, but she's softer and needs to be protected. What would you do?” She waits for Claire to look ashamed, says, “Exactly. So, I protected her when I could. I made sure she always woke up, maybe not unscathed, but  _ alive. _ ” 

 

“I tried to protect her; I—I  _ wanted  _ to, but I…” Claire goes quiet, words getting stuck in her throat. 

 

“You were different,” Kaia admits, frowning in slight confusion. “I didn't count on you coming in and screwing everything up.” 

 

Claire leans forward. “Screwing  _ what  _ up?” 

 

“We  _ worked.  _ She was soft, I was strong; she was careful; I was protective. Everything was fine and then…  _ you  _ happened.” 

 

Kaia shakes her head, stepping back from Claire and looking to her with pure disdain. The room is quiet, a thin layer of guilt and blame surrounding them with no particular target. 

 

“I never wanted to hurt her,” Claire whispers, dropping her eyes from Kaia, continuing in a near silent breath, “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

 

“But you did,” Kaia snaps, clenching her hand around the spear. “And for  _ that,  _ you are going to pay.” 

 

Claire just nods, takes a deep breath, and lets her eyes fall closed. “Go ahead; I deserve it.” 

 

Kaia readies her spear, aims for Claire's heart, eager to feel the relief that most certainly will come from getting her revenge. Claire doesn't even fight, doesn't argue, doesn't do anything. 

 

She just looks peaceful. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sam smacks the map down on the hood of Claire's car, circling the area they need to go in one large arc. There are two different places that Kaia could be holding Claire, if she even brought her to a  _ place.  _ There is an abandoned warehouse and a rundown cabin that never gets used anymore. 

 

“We have to split up,” Sam says reasonably. 

 

Dean frowns. “I don't like it.” 

 

“No one likes it,” Cas sighs, eyeing the two different spots on the map. “However, it is necessary.” 

 

“Kaia doesn't need to be underestimated. She fought Michael off,  _ and  _ she grew up in a world that is far worse than ours,” Dean reminds them. 

 

“Okay, I'll go with Jody, check out the warehouse. Dean, go with Cas to the cabin,” Sam says, snapping a picture of the map with his phone. He saves it, folds up the map, passes it over to Dean, and says with seriousness, “If you find anything, call us immediately, and we'll head that way.” 

 

Dean nods. “Same to you. Be careful, both of you.” 

 

They head off into the woods, splitting off into opposite directions. Dean looks over the map, heading them in the direction towards the cabin. Cas is silent, angel blade perched in his hand at the ready. Once fully sure they're going in the right direction, Dean folds up the map and glances at Cas, watching the side of his face. 

 

There's worry there, a pinch of tight skin around his jaw. His lips are thin, frown tugging the corners down. The corner of his eyes are flat, no wrinkles of amusement in sight. His eyebrows look ready to meet in the middle, furrowing in frustration. He looks as he did when Jack disappeared, when anything happened to Claire years before, when the kids he cares about wind up in trouble. 

 

“What?” Cas mutters, apparently feeling Dean's gaze. 

 

Dean quickly looks away, clears his throat. “Nothing. You just… look stressed.” 

 

“I care for Claire a great deal, Dean,” Cas says, like maybe Dean has forgotten. 

 

“So do I,” Dean huffs, rolling his eyes. “But she will be fine. She's tough, and I don't really think Kaia will just immediately kill her. We will find her, I promise.” 

 

“What was she like, this new Kaia?” Cas asks softly, looking over at Dean with a frown. “Was it the Kaia we knew, or was she a different person altogether?” 

 

“She looks the same, outside of the clothes, but other than that… I don't know. She definitely has some of the same fire, just a lot more dangerous than our Kaia,” Dean admits. 

 

“Why was she after Claire to begin with?” Cas blurts, meeting Dean's gaze with confusion. 

 

“I'm not sure. She said she was aiming for Claire, not Kaia. But I didn't get a chance to ask with all the stuff going on with… with Michael,” Dean mutters, averting his gaze and looking to the ground. 

 

“Dean, you cannot continue to blame yourself for every single negative thing that happens because of Michael. You were not him, you will  _ never  _ be him, and you aren't to blame for his actions.” 

 

“I was his…  _ armor,  _ Cas. I helped this happen, as much as I hate to admit it. I was a conduit for all this bullshit. If I’d never said yes…” 

 

“Jack and Sam might possibly be  _ dead.  _ You said yes for the right reasons, Dean.” 

 

“And that's how it always is, isn't it?” 

 

“Dean,” Cas whispers softly, face crumbling into regret. 

 

Dean just shakes his head, reaches up to swipe a hand over his mouth to cover his trembling lips. He doesn't look at Cas when he says, “Every time, every single  _ fucking  _ time, we do shit for the right reasons and worse things happen. This all started because I made a huge decision for the right reasons. At what point do we  _ stop? _ ” 

 

“That's not fair, not to you, not to Sam, not to me. We have all done our best, Dean,” Cas scolds gently, frowning and reaching out to touch Dean's shoulder. 

 

“I get that. I know that I didn't  _ do  _ it, but I'm as much to blame as him. And the fucked-up part? I don't even know if I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop putting Sam or you before the world. You and him? Y'all come first… every time,” Dean says, the words flowing out faster and faster as he keeps his eyes on the dirt. “I should be guilty—I  _ am— _ because I do this type of shit without hesitating.” 

 

“We all do,” Cas assures him, dropping his hand and moving closer to Dean, knocking their shoulders together lightly. “Love is a very powerful emotion, and when exploited, it can be very dangerous. This life, the world… it exploits us frequently. But Dean, that doesn't mean we can't make up for it. We fight to fix things, we always have.” 

 

Dean comes to an abrupt halt, meeting Cas’ eyes, and he looks incredibly sad when he croaks, “It's only fair to fix what you broke.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You gonna be okay?” Sam asks quietly, his words the only other sound besides leaves crunching and Jody's shaky breathing. 

 

“Honestly?” Jody asks, keeping her eyes pointed straight in front of her. “No.” 

 

Sam sighs. “Stupid question, sorry.”

 

Jody quirks a small smile, looks over at his guilty expression. “Thank you, anyway. I appreciate everything you and Dean and Cas are doing.” 

 

“You're family. Claire is family,” Sam replies simply, shrugging. 

 

Jody feels the words like a punch to her chest. 

 

She has been in the hunting game for years now, has seen things—creatures, monsters—and met plenty of others just like her. Being a cop gives her a slight advantage in the game, and she has never had issues helping out fellow hunters. 

 

She never really knew just how big the Winchesters and their angel were inside the hunting community, not until they faced the British Men of Letters. Half of them idolized them, wanted to be like that, wanted to be a part of their lives and get insight to what it's like for them. The other half? They pitied them, or feared them, or wanted to stay as far from them as possible. 

 

It is known that heavy shit followed them. It is always something big, always something hunters would spend years talking about, always some wild story that felt impossible to be true. Jody has only been a part of that a few times, and despite how wild it always was, she never batted an eye. 

 

It is just Sam, Dean, and Cas to her. She has considered them family for a long time, especially with all the things they've done for her. It's the least she can do to just  _ love  _ them. 

 

But for them to feel the same? Even if it's only shown in the way the Winchesters know how? It's also known among the hunting community that to be considered family to the Winchesters and their angel is high praise, and it almost always guarantees that there is nothing they won't do for you between saving the world. Unfortunately, that also usually means you'll end up dead at some point, hence the half that want nothing to do with them. 

 

Still, Jody marvels at being in that position. It's authentic. They love her, they love her girls, and they probably don't even know what it means not to. 

 

Suddenly, she feels safer, feels hope. 

 

Jody looks over at Sam, smiles, whispers, “Thank you.” 

 

Sam throws his arm over her shoulder and squeezes her into his side, pushes warmth and comfort into her body. Jody throws an arm around his waist, and with fear for Claire still bouncing in her chest, she takes anything he's willing to offer. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


For some inexplicable reason, Claire is still alive. 

 

When no spear impales her, Claire cracks open one eye to see what is going on. Kaia just stands there, spear poised to strike, not moving. There is a look on her face, something like confusion and conflict, and Claire feels her survival instincts take the wheel. 

 

“When you said I was killing you, what did you mean?” Claire asks. 

 

Kaia almost looks relieved at not having to go through with the kill. “As I said before, Kaia and I had a link from the moment she dreamwalked to my world.” 

 

“Yeah,” Claire hums, nodding. Her wrists are moving against the ropes before she can tell them not to. “Tell me about that. It doesn't make sense to me.” 

 

“We aren't the same, but she is me, and I am her. From two different worlds, we're not supposed to meet,” Kaia explains, lowering her spear and leaning against it, watching Claire closely, “but with her ability, it happened anyway. Because we're the same person, the same soul, but different  _ lives,  _ we have a connection to each other, a tie if you will.” 

 

“Wait,” Claire interrupts, leaning forward slightly and staring at Kaia in confusion, “so you're saying that if I met a Claire from a different world, we'd have a connection?” 

 

Kaia nods. “Yes. It's not supposed to happen, but we're the exception to the rule.” 

 

“There's always one,” Claire mutters, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Anyway, we had a connection. I could feel her in my world, could protect her. I was everything she wasn't capable of being,” Kaia explains. “She was scared, but I didn't get to be. She was weak, but I wasn't. She knew moments of peace, but I never did.” 

 

Claire frowns. “Uh huh. So, what does that have to do with  _ me? _ And how was I killing you?” 

 

“When my other met you, she…” Kaia trails off, takes a deep breath, tries again, “she changed. I could feel it through the bond, and I was surprised. I didn't usually feel things from her world, but this was strong enough to affect the bond.” 

 

“She liked me,” Claire murmurs, ignores the warmth she feels in her veins. “We got close. It wasn't—there wasn't enough time for it to be… anything.” 

 

“Time doesn't matter when the feelings are real. What she felt for you was real,” Kaia says. 

 

Claire grits her teeth, fighting the raw feeling in her chest. “But what does any of that have to do with me supposedly killing you?” 

 

“Like I said, when she met you, she changed. This bond we had… it kept us both alive. But then she meets you and it's suddenly different. She stopped being scared, felt brave, was ready to fight. She felt strong, felt like she could be with  _ you.  _ She wasn't fighting for peace anymore… she found it.” 

 

Claire fights the tears as they prick at her eyes, Kaia's words getting the better of her. And suddenly, she misses Kaia more than she thinks possible. She's been so focused on getting revenge, on making things  _ right,  _ that she hasn't allowed herself to just…  _ ache.  _

 

And ache, she does. 

 

Looking at this Kaia, staring at her face, her pretty eyes… it hurts as much as it helps. It feels like closure and feels like reopening a wound all at once. 

 

“All I ever wanted for her… was the same thing you wanted. I just…” 

 

Claire doesn't know how to say that she wanted to save Kaia, that she wanted to protect her, know her,  _ love  _ her, so she doesn't continue. 

 

Kaia frowns at her, standing up straight and inching closer to her. “I was doing a good job at that right by myself, thank you very much.” 

 

“Obviously not good enough,” Claire snaps bitterly, glaring at Kaia. “You killed her because, what, because she was starting to be  _ happy?  _ What kind of bullshit is  _ that?  _ And what does it have to do with me killing you?” 

 

Kaia swings her spear down at an alarming speed, the sharp tip perching under Claire's chin, digging into the skin of her neck slightly. “Don't you  _ dare.  _ I never wanted to hurt her.” 

 

“But you  _ did.  _ And for what!?” Claire taunts harshly, leaning forward into the spear carelessly. 

 

“Because I was dying,” Kaia hisses, narrowing her eyes, “and you were at fault. Kaia and I were  _ fine  _ the way it was.” 

 

Claire sits back with a huff, putting space between the spear and her throat. “I don't understand how it was my fault that you were dying.” 

 

“When Kaia started changing, started taking on everything she wasn't—everything I  _ was— _ and feeling how she did for you, I started growing weak. I was sickly, faint, pathetic. Our bond was lessening as I started fading, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. And in that world, I couldn't afford to be weak. Then, like magic, you were  _ there— _ you were right there, and… and she died instead.” 

 

Kaia lowers her spear, curling in on herself and taking a deep breath. Her curls fall in her face, hiding some of her utter grief. Claire stares at her, looks over her tense frame, watches her breathe roughly. 

 

“I'm sorry you went through that.” 

 

At her words, Kaia takes a deep breath and straightens up, meeting Claire's eyes. “Wanna know the worst part? I  _ felt  _ her die. And when she was gone, her essence poured into me. She's a part of me now, I can feel it, but I don't know how to access it, or how to make it go away. It's like sharing a soul with a ghost.” 

 

“Wait, you're telling me that you're her now? Like you have her memories and stuff?” Claire asks carefully. 

 

“It's  _ there,  _ but I can't see it. I don't—I have no idea how to accept her. She's dead; I'm not sure if I  _ can.  _ She's gone, but she echoes within me,” Kaia explains softly, her eyes wide and lips trembling. 

 

Claire's face slowly crumbles into curiosity, mouth opening slightly as she sucks in a sharp breath. She sits forward, looks at Kaia seriously. “Were you the only person in your world?” 

 

“Excuse me?” Kaia bluffs, baffled. 

 

“What about your parents?” Claire insists, her words growing louder with excitement. “Did you grow up alone? Where was your family?” 

 

Kaia blinks slowly. “I didn't have a family.” 

 

“Everyone has a family,” Claire says. “Do you remember your parents? Remember how you survived as a child in your world?” 

 

“I… I don't remember being a child, I don't think I had parents, and I have no idea how I survived,” Kaia admits, words stuttering out in confusion. 

 

She sounds and looks so much like the girl Claire knew that it hurts. “What's your first memory?” 

 

“Um? I don't… I mean, I'm not sure? I just remember running from a monster, then fighting it. It's been the same after that,” Kaia says carefully, eyebrows pinching together in frustration. 

 

“Kaia,” Claire whispers softly, blue eyes so soft and caring, “ _ Kaia. _ ” 

 

The confusion is palpable when Kaia murmurs, “Uh, yes? I don't know what you  _ think  _ is going on, but-” 

 

“There was never two different Kaia's,” Claire whispers, releasing a soft sigh. 

 

Kaia's eyebrows jump. “I have to disagree.”

 

“When you were fading, she was getting  _ better.  _ You weren't dying, you were just returning where you should have always been,” Claire explains excitedly, leaning forward in the chair. “Don't you get it? You aren't a separate Kaia, you weren't in a different universe, hell, you weren't even  _ different. _ ” 

 

“What the fuck does  _ that  _ mean?” 

 

Claire lets out a soft laugh and tries not to cry. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I haven't really asked you how you've been doing.” 

 

Cas doesn't answer immediately, his pace slowing, and Dean tries not to let even more guilt assault him. There is a heavy tension around them, probably mostly because of Dean, but whatever. 

 

“Currently? I'm very worried. I just wish to find Claire safe, Kaia as well. I want… calm.” 

 

Dean refuses to laugh that off because he is too damn old and too damn tired to deny he wants the same, so he just nods. “And before, while I was… away? How did you hold up?” 

 

“It was a very stressful time for me, for Sam, for everyone. We exhausted every resource, including ourselves. I was… desperate to find you, so like a fool, I got involved with a demon-” 

 

“You  _ what? _ ” 

 

Cas sends him an arch look. “Trust me, it was a very stupid decision. The demon was attempting to be Crowley, I suppose. Didn't work out too well for him. Sam took him out while I was… indisposed.” 

 

“Indisposed?” Dean hums, lips twitching. “Uh huh.” 

 

“It's embarrassing enough without your amusement, Dean,” Cas huffs, squinting his eyes. 

 

Dean smiles fondly. “S'okay, Cas, everyone has their moments. Besides, you were torn up about me, so it totally makes sense.” 

 

“Haha,” Cas deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Either way, it was all for nothing. Fortunately, things worked out in the end, though there is no rest for the wicked.” 

 

“Been listening to my mixtape, have you?” Dean asks playfully, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Cas doesn't look ashamed when he says, “I missed you.” 

 

Dean whistles low and clicks his teeth. “Oh man, we have got to work on your post-heartbreak routine, Cas. First rule, you  _ don't  _ listen to the mixtape after the breakup.” 

 

“We did not breakup,” Cas points out, pursing his lips slightly. “You were… indisposed.” 

 

“Right,” Dean mutters, forcing a short laugh. 

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Cas asks gently, swaying closer into Dean's space. “After Lucifer, I was not… well. I felt better after talking with you and Sam about it though. Perhaps…” 

 

Dean sags a little bit. “It was horrible, Cas. I don't want to go through it again, but I have this feeling like I will anyway? Like somehow, I'll end up dealing with it all over again? Or, maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and being back will all have been a dream I made up. I just… I want to kill him, want to put an end to anymore of this shit.” 

 

“I can't promise you that we will kill Michael anytime soon, but I  _ can  _ promise you something else,” Cas says seriously, turning and stopping Dean right in the middle of the woods. “I promise you this is no dream, and even if it takes me forcefully keeping your mouth closed, you will  _ never  _ say yes to him again.” 

 

Dean huffs a laugh, a tension easing around his shoulders. It is a small thing, but it makes Cas smile in obvious pride.

 

“I can be a real determined fucker when I want to be, Cas, so don't underestimate me,” Dean reminds him. 

 

“As can I,” Cas retorts, sweeping an eyebrow up pointedly. “I will quite literally keep your mouth covered if you ever consider saying yes again.” 

 

Dean swallows, averts his eyes. “What if it's to save Sam? Or you? I can't… I  _ won't  _ be able to stop myself, not when it comes to either of you.” 

 

“We won't let it come to that, okay?” Cas murmurs carefully. 

 

Dean takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, lets it out, then opens them up to meet Cas’ sincere gaze with a small smile. “Okay.” 

 

“And you need to stop being so harsh on yourself. It's starting to bleed out to the others around you. Quite frankly, it's annoying,” Cas tells him. 

 

“Sure thing,” Dean snorts, rolling his eyes. “I'll get right on that, Cas. Thanks for the constructive criticism.” 

 

“So you can criticize my—what did you call it—post-heartbreak routine, but I can't criticize you're irritable habit of being rude when you're feeling cagey?” Cas asks, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Dean barks, pointing a finger at Cas playfully, huffing slightly, “my shit makes sense, okay? Yours doesn't. You lose the man of your dreams and the first thing you do is listen to the mixtape he gives you? How does  _ that  _ make sense?” 

 

Cas arches an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “What would you suggest in such a situation?” 

 

“Drinking,” Dean says immediately. “Lots of alcohol, some moping, obviously. Oh! And you should have definitely been reckless with your life.” 

 

“Sounds as if you're intimately familiar with such dramatics,” Cas hums, rolling his eyes. 

 

Dean cracks a smile and winks. “You die a lot.” 

 

Cas has the decency to look sheepish. “That I do. To be fair, I don't mean to.” 

 

Dean chuckles, shakes his head slightly, eyes Cas curiously. “Did you really listen to the mixtape and miss me?” 

 

“Yes,” Cas confirms, clearing his throat and averting his eyes away from Dean. 

 

“Wow,” Dean murmurs, coughing slightly. “You really got it bad, man.” 

 

Cas purses his lips in annoyance, still avoiding Dean's gaze. “Says the one who gave me a mixtape in the first place.” 

 

“It was a  _ gift, _ ” Dean growls, reaching over to shove Cas’ shoulder lightly. 

 

“You may think otherwise, but I'm very aware of what a mixtape means in most pop culture settings. Besides the fact that it was very well thought out,  _ and  _ it must have been a grueling process, there is also the fact that you insist that I keep it. Gift or not, you wouldn't really care what I did with it if it didn't mean something to you.” 

 

“Are we seriously arguing about whether the mixtape I made for you was a romantic gesture or a simple gift right now?” 

 

Cas doesn't even bat an eye. “Yes.” 

 

“Need I remind you,  _ Claire? _ ” Dean mutters. 

 

“Walk and talk,” Cas orders, starting the pace they'd kept before. When Dean doesn't immediately begin talking, Cas stares at him pointedly. 

 

“Maybe  _ right now  _ isn't the best time for-” 

 

“No time is the best time. You started this.” 

 

Dean sighs. “Fuck a duck, I did, didn't I?” 

 

Cas looks pleased when Dean glances at him, and he sounds smug when he confirms with, “Mhm.” 

 

“I'm too old for this shit,” Dean says, reaching up to rub a hand over his face. 

 

“Consider how old I am exactly, then reconsider what you just said.” 

 

“Point.” 

 

“So?” 

 

Dean heaves a sigh. “Fine.  _ Fine.  _ We were fighting and stuff, do you remember?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“Right, so you were upset with me, and I was definitely pissed at you. Then, I dunno, you were gone for a bit, and I just…” 

 

“Missed me?” Cas suggests. 

 

“Whatever,” Dean huffs. “So, I sat down and was thinking about why I even  _ cared,  _ right? You know how I get when I'm pissed.” 

 

“I'm very aware,” Cas says flatly. 

 

Dean shoots him a glare. “Any-fucking- _ way,  _ I was thinking about why it was getting on my nerves so much because—in that moment—you were a dick. So then, I start thinking about all the ways you were an asshole. Like you don't like pie, you don't know how to change oil for a car, all that shit.  _ Then  _ it hit me that you had shit taste in music too.” 

 

“I see where this is going.” 

 

“Right. And since it was such a tragedy that you didn't know any good music, I- well, I made you a fucking mixtape. Because  _ that  _ is apparently how I vent my frustrations these days.” 

 

“Wow,” Cas hums, blue eyes bright with amusement as he looks at Dean. “You really got it bad.” 

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Dean bursts out, swiping out at Cas and missing when he dances away. 

 

“I'm just saying, Dean. One shouldn't throw stones when they reside in a glass house,” Cas points out mockingly, shrugging slightly. 

 

“God,” Dean groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, “we are so  _ married. _ ” 

 

“One day, perhaps,” Cas allows. 

 

Dean chokes on air. “Jesus,  _ fuck,  _ can we at least have sex first?” 

 

“You know, that's backwards for most of the societal expectations required,” Cas says, frowning at Dean. 

 

“Oh, fuck society,” Dean scoffs, waving a hand. “The shit society has going on right now can crash and burn for all I care. Did you know that society is saying some shit about how young people these days are just lazy and  _ aren't  _ stuck in the constant loop of a shitty economy?” 

 

“That's incredibly unfair, especially considering the predicament the economy is in currently,” Cas agrees, wrinkling his nose in distaste. 

 

“Exactly!” Dean huffs, looking over at Cas for validation in his anger, settling when he sees it. 

 

It hits him mere seconds later. 

 

“Oh my god,” Dean blurts. 

 

Cas looks up from when he was kicking a rock from underneath his shoe and says, “What?” 

 

“We  _ are  _ so married,” Dean mutters slowly, shock painted on his features. 

 

Cas blinks. “Are we?” 

 

“Cas, are we, like,  _ together? _ ” Dean chokes out, horrified. 

 

“I'm not sure?” Cas replies carefully, brow furrowing. 

 

“Dude, this is  _ so  _ not okay. I usually have to get close and personal with someone before… ya know…  _ feelings  _ happen,” Dean hisses, eyes wide. 

 

“I'm not sure how to reassure you currently,” Cas admits sheepishly. “I have loved you for a very long time, and I will continue to do so for as long as I exist, if that helps at all.” 

 

If anything, Dean's eyes grow wider. “Uh, no, that doesn't help  _ at all,  _ Cas.” 

 

“I'm sorry?” Cas mutters awkwardly. 

 

“Okay, but how did this  _ happen?  _ And without me noticing to top it all off? We're all… couple-ish, but I'm not even getting any of the benefits,” Dean grumbles, looking over at Cas with a frown. 

 

“Well, we used to have more unresolved sexual tension between us that we blatantly ignored or genuinely didn't have time for. Then we became very good friends, so I imagine that helped along the, ah,  _ feelings,  _ as you say. And after so long of not doing anything about any of it, I'm assuming we ended up subconsciously adapting in this way.” 

 

“We could have been having sex for  _ years. _ ” 

 

Cas hums in the affirmative. “Indeed.” 

 

Dean looks over at him, narrows his eyes. “Does this mean we get to have sex now?” 

 

“Not at this particular moment, but I'm not opposed to it after we find Claire,” Cas says, smiling slightly. 

 

“Huh,” Dean grunts, blinking. “That was a lot easier than I expected.” 

 

“Perhaps we are getting old.” 

 

“Yeah, gonna have to agree. Five years ago? I would've lost my absolute  _ shit  _ about this whole conversation.” 

 

“And you're fine right now?” Cas asks curiously. 

 

Dean shrugs. “I mean, yeah. I think? Nothing is really gonna change, not really. Now I just won't be getting off by myself. We have the same anatomy, so it's not like I'm gonna be too surprised about what will happen. Plus, I've watched porn, I'm not dumb.” 

 

“Sounds… simple,” Cas admits, just on the edge of being surprised himself. 

 

“Perks of being married without realizing it, I suppose,” Dean says, shrugging. 

 

“Guess so,” Cas agrees. 

 

And that's that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kaia paces in front of Claire, brushing her hair out of her face repeatedly. “Explain it to me again.” 

 

Claire sighs. “Okay, so Dean told me once about his friend Charlie. She went to this place called Oz, and she was cursed, causing her to be put into two halves. There was a bad Charlie and a good Charlie. They shared a bond of some sort, right? When either Charlie got hurt, the other felt it.” 

 

“Okay,” Kaia breathes, weighing the spear in her hand mindlessly. “And you think…” 

 

“I  _ know  _ that you're Kaia, just a version of her that she somehow put into that world. You said it yourself! You are everything she wasn't. She would've wanted a badass version of herself in that world, would've wanted to be brave enough to fight back, to survive.” 

 

“But  _ how  _ did she do it?” 

 

“I'm not sure about that. But how does anything happen? How are there multiple universes, how do monsters exist? Things just happen sometimes, Kaia.” 

 

“It doesn't make sense.” 

 

“It  _ does, _ ” Claire insists. “Think about it. When Kaia started allowing herself to be everything you are, you started fading away, right? You were just becoming her again, and the bond was fading because the half of herself she created was coming back to her.” 

 

“But I feel real,” Kaia says, whirling around towards Claire, coming to a complete standstill. 

 

“You  _ are  _ real,” Claire whispers, leaning forward in the chair, catching Kaia's gaze. “You were never two different Kaia's; you were two halves of the same person. You were the part of her that had to be strong, that had to survive, and she was the part of you that got a taste of freedom and peace.” 

 

Kaia swallows thickly. “No.” 

 

Claire looks sad, but she continues. “Yes, Kaia. You don't have memories of growing up in that world because you  _ didn't.  _ You didn't get to have family or hope because you had to constantly survive in that place. And when you killed her…” 

 

“What?” Kaia whispers, moving to stand in front of Claire, looking down at her. “What happened when I killed her?” 

 

“That half of yourself came back to you. She's not here anymore, but that doesn't mean she's gone.” 

 

“If that's the case, why can't I remember anything? Why don't I remember you?” 

 

Claire takes a deep breath, blue eyes so wide and soft. “A part of you does. I know there is somewhere down deep that everything is just  _ waiting  _ to surface from. Let me ask you this… you wanted to kill me, right? But here I am, and you haven't. You can't, or a part of you doesn't want to, am I right?” 

 

“It's… it's like a faint echo,” Kaia whispers, eyes wide, “like something left over from her.” 

 

“There is no  _ her.  _ Kaia, it's just you.” 

 

“I don't know how to… understand.” 

 

“I think I know why,” Claire murmurs gently. “Your life here was shit, okay? Point blank, it was no cakewalk. You did drugs so you wouldn't sleep, you were constantly terrified of dreaming, and no matter what you did, you couldn't catch a break. But despite all that, you were more scared of that world than anything else. Living how you did wasn't easy, but it was practically  _ peaceful  _ in the face of that.” 

 

“So?” Kaia huffs. “What's that have to do with anything?” 

 

“When you were there, you were constantly scared, constantly running, constantly trying to survive. You wanted to be strong, wanted to fight, wanted to stop being afraid. And thus… you created this part of you to do what you couldn't,” Claire explains. 

 

Kaia frowns, chewing her lips slightly. “Go on.” 

 

Claire is slightly distracted by the sight, fixated on just how truly  _ beautiful  _ Kaia is, but she forces herself to continue. “Right, so you're now a total badass who has to survive, fight, and be strong. You can't remember your life here because you were never meant to. You were supposed to get stronger, supposed to find out how to stop being scared, and you  _ did.  _ I helped you with that. When you started fading back to yourself, it was happening just how it was supposed to.” 

 

“And I stopped it,” Kaia whispered, planting her spear at her side, trembling hands gripping it tightly. 

 

“It's a lot easier to get stronger than it is to get softer. A lot easier to face fears than willingly take some on. And it's damn near impossible to accept peace when you've never known it.” 

 

“I was supposed to go back to her, not the other way around,” Kaia croaks, closing her eyes as utter despair slams into her. 

 

“Hey, hey, stop that,” Claire shushes tenderly. “I never said it couldn't happen, just that it wouldn't be easy. I can help you, Kaia… please let me.” 

 

“How can you  _ possibly _ help me with this?” 

 

“See, that's where you're messing up already. All those instincts telling you I'm a threat? Ignore them. That part of you that trusts me? Listen to  _ it.  _ Please let me help you on this.” 

 

“It's so faint, so small, and it feels so hollow. I don't know if I'm capable of-”

 

“But it's  _ there.  _ It's not about what you're capable of doing at this point. It's about what you want.” 

 

Kaia is momentarily surprised out of her doubt. “What do you mean?” 

 

Claire quirks a smile. “What do you want?” 

 

“I… I don't know,” Kaia whispers. 

 

“Yes, you do. You  _ want  _ something. It scares you, it makes you feel weak, and you'll find peace in it. Whatever it is, you need to do it. I don't care if it's going to school and being normal, or finding your parents here, or if it's just… relaxing. Find the thing that the faintest part of you wants and go get it.” 

 

“I want to be safe.” 

 

“Okay,” Claire says easily, smiling. “I can help with that. Jody can help with that.” 

 

“I want to stop running, to stop fighting, at least for a little bit,” Kaia whispers, frowning at her shoes. 

 

“We can manage that,” Claire laughs softly. “I think you deserve a vacation.” 

 

“There's something else, something I don't know if you'll be willing to help with,” Kaia whispers, her voice so quiet and shaky. 

 

“Kaia, anything I can do to help you, I'll do it,” Claire insists seriously. 

 

“I want… you,” Kaia admits slowly, the words sounding foreign coming from her mouth. “I want to kiss you, I think? I'm not- I can't be sure. But it's more than that too? I want to hold your hand, to hug you, to be protected by you?” She sounds incredibly disgusted by the last part. “I think I just want to love you and be loved by you.” 

 

Claire doesn't say anything for a moment, her heart thundering in her chest. It genuinely doesn't matter to her which Kaia melded to which; she's just happy that Kaia is still alive. 

 

“Will you let me up from this chair?” Claire asks. 

 

Kaia clears her throat and nods. She holds out her spear, uses the sharp tip to cut the rope around Claire's hands in one quick snip. “Sorry.” 

 

Claire rubs her wrists and stands, stretching her body until her muscles wake back up. Once feeling less uncomfortable, Claire looks at Kaia in consideration, her mind turning over. 

 

“Why don't you think I'd be willing to help you with this, Kaia?” Claire murmurs, stepping closer. 

 

Kaia keeps her face tilted down. “I killed her. I know she was me, but… you cared about her.” 

 

“I care about you, every single piece,” Claire insists, stepping forward to hover in front of Kaia. 

 

“What if I never remember?” 

 

“We'll make new memories.” 

 

“What if I'm never like her? What if I'm not as soft? What if I'll never-” 

 

“Stop. Do you think people just pick and choose what parts of a person they want? Because they don't. Kaia,  _ you  _ are very important to me. Whether it's just you as you are in this very moment, or whether it's the you I knew before, or somewhere in between.” 

 

“You shouldn't even  _ want  _ to help me,” Kaia croaks, finally looking up at Claire. 

 

Claire smiles, reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind Kaia's ear, murmurs, “You said love is a very powerful emotion, and it really is. To be completely honest with you, Kaia, I don't think there is much I  _ wouldn't  _ do for you.” 

 

“I don't even know you, but I feel like… it just feels as if you are important,” Kaia sighs. 

 

“We'll get to know each other, I promise. We have time. For now, let's just get you to Jody's and try to explain this,” Claire laughs, smile wide and light. 

 

“Did we ever… were we together?” Kaia asks seriously, swallowing. 

 

“We showed each other our scars if that counts?” Claire chuckles, shaking her head. “No, we never… we didn't get the chance.” 

 

“So, everything that comes… it will be our first?” 

 

“Yeah. New for everybody.” 

 

Kaia takes a deep breath, looks absolutely terrified when she whispers, “Okay. Will you kiss me then?” 

 

Claire blinks. “What, now?” 

 

“Yes,” Kaia says, nodding. 

 

Excitement swoops in Claire's stomach and nervousness flutters in her chest. She's kissed a girl before, so she's not entirely inexperienced, but this feels like it matters much more. 

 

So, she goes slow. Reaching out, she plays with thick pieces of hair around Kaia's face, enjoying the softness of it. Kaia lets her, doesn't say anything, just watches Claire's face. She does swallow when Claire moves a hand over her cheek, thumb brushing over soft skin. Claire's right hand cups her face, her left glides down, the thumb tracing over her lips. 

 

Claire is careful and gentle, closing her eyes, leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together. It's just a simple press of mouths, but it's tender and sweet, and Kaia reaches a shaky hand up to cup Claire's neck, fingers lightly caressing her jaw. 

 

The kiss is innocent and soft and utterly  _ perfect.  _

 

Claire doesn't feel regret, just peace. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Cas just called,” Sam says, snapping his phone shut sharply. “Nothing at the cabin.” 

 

“They heading back?” Jody murmurs. 

 

“Yeah, they'll be rushing, trying to make it all the way over here in double time,” Sam explains. 

 

“Well, that's our last option before we have to get search parties out here,” Jody says, jerking her chin towards the large warehouse in the distance. 

 

“She will be here, Jody, and she'll be fine.” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

They keep walking, heading straight towards the warehouse. It grows larger as they draw closer and it's not long before they're standing right in front of it. Jody moves to go straight to the front door, but Sam stops her with a hand on her arm. He doesn't say anything, just motions towards the back and circles his finger. Jody fights the urge to barge in, understands that they need to check the perimeter and see if there are other entrances. 

 

They go through the motions quickly and quietly, meeting back up in front of the door. It's the only entrance, and Sam looks wary of that fact. 

 

“We have no idea where she's keeping her, if she is at all. If we barge in, we could make things worse. We have to play this smart,” Sam insists. 

 

“We can sneak in, but if it comes down to it, I will do what I need to get Claire out of there.” 

 

“I understand. Let's try the gentler approach first.” 

 

“Fine,” Jody agrees because she's reasonable. 

 

Just as they're about to break apart and head in, there is the distant sound of leaves crunching underneath feet at rapid paces. Jody and Sam freeze, pulling out their guns and watching the line of trees. As the trampling gets closer, Sam and Jody share a look, preparing to fire a shot. 

 

Dean and Cas break through the trees, their full-on sprinting slowing to a jog as they draw closer. When they reach Jody and Sam, Dean is panting and Cas appears unaffected entirely. 

 

“Dude, did y'all run all the way here?” Sam asks. 

 

“Yes,” Cas confirms. 

 

“We… we were racing,” Dean gasps out, hands on his knees as he takes in deep breaths. 

 

Cas levels Sam with a serious look. “I let Dean win.” 

 

“Fuck you! No, you didn't,” Dean huffs, standing up fully and glaring at Cas. 

 

“Guys, now is _ not  _ the time,” Sam reminds them. 

 

“Right,” Dean agrees. “So, what's the plan?” 

 

“Sneak in, try the gentle approach, get Claire out at any cost,” Sam recites, backing up towards the door. 

 

“Sounds reasonable,” Dean says, following Sam. “Oh hey, did you know me and Cas are  _ together? _ ” 

 

Sam comes to an abrupt halt, stopping and staring at Dean blankly. “What?” he asks flatly. 

 

Dean nods. “Yeah, it surprised us too. Turns out we been doing everything but not fucking this whole time. Can you believe that shit?” 

 

Sam just stares at him, looks as if he wants to stab himself in the eye. “I literally cannot do this with you right now. But later, Dean…  _ later. _ There will be a very long conversation that I can only sum up in this moment with  _ about fucking time. _ ” 

 

Dean throws him a shit-eating grin and claps him on the shoulder as he heads to the door. Cas just blinks at him, but Jody looks ready to laugh. So Sam just shakes his head and follows Dean. 

 

They all get in the door and just… stop. 

 

Claire and Kaia are most definitely together and they are totally fine. They seem to be sharing a sweet kiss, eyes closed, lips meeting in the middle. Jody releases a sigh of relief, the worry alleviating from her heart. Cas tilts his head, looks confused. Sam politely turns his gaze to the roof. 

 

Dean throws his hands up, crows, “Hey-oh! Looks like everyone's falling in love today!” 

 

The girls break apart, blinking rapidly in surprise. Kaia looks in awe, eyes wide, and her voice cracks when she croaks out, “I remember. Claire, I  _ remember! _ ” 

 

They fall into each other, embracing with sniffles and relieved laughs, blonde hair sticking out next to brown. Sam turns to smile at Jody, happy to have been right about this. Dean throws an arm over Cas’ shoulder, winking at him playfully. 

 

And love, as it turns out, is truly a powerful thing.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So… you're just  _ giving  _ this to me?” 

 

Kaia smiles, nods, and places the spear in Dean's hands. “It's yours. Take it as a thank you for letting me and Claire stay in the bunker to avoid anymore of Michael's monsters. Plus… I think it'll bring you a lot more comfort than it does me, now.” 

 

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, holding the spear tightly in his grasp. “I can't even begin to thank you for this, Kaia.” 

 

“No need,” Kaia laughs, smiling at him. “I'd really rather not think about that thing for awhile.” 

 

Dean swallows, eyes her carefully. “Are you… are you okay? Ya know, after everything?” 

 

Kaia nods slowly, takes a deep breath. “It's not easy being all of myself at once. Haven't done that in a long time, but it's… it's nice. I like being both parts of me, you know?”

 

“Actually, I really do,” Dean tells her, chuckling. 

 

“Well, I'm going to go watch a movie with Claire. Thanks again for letting us stay here,” Kaia says. 

 

“As if Cas would let me say no,” Dean snorts, rolling his eyes. 

 

Kaia's eyes glint with amusement. “Funny how they're so very different, yet they have power over us all the same.” 

 

“Eh,  _ love  _ and all that shit,” Dean huffs, rolling his eyes. “I hear it makes you crazy.” 

 

“Sounds terrible,” Kaia chuckles. 

 

“The wacky part?” Dean whispers, leaning forward like he's telling a secret. “When you find the right one… you kinda don't even mind being crazy. And then, just when you might start to mind, it makes you the happiest person on earth ” 

 

Kaia has to agree; love  _ is  _ crazy, but she's never been happier before it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to leave Kudos and drop a comment! 
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
